My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Apple1417 Can I have a click/click on my DEM?50 clicks please. 03:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Done, please click on the pet golem on 's page. 05:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I finished clicking. 03:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Order is complete. Thanks. 03:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) bren941 i would like to order 1 rank 3 pack and 1 pos pack[[User:bren941|'bren941']][[User talk:bren941|'hey!']] 0 ' 22:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) hello again i can help you with your order that would be 40 clicks for the rank 3 starter pack. and 60 clicks for the P.O.S pack. thanks (talk)thire13 STORE 23:15, August 24, 2010 (UTC) i clicked your purple flower 44 times[[User:bren941|'bren941]][[User talk:bren941|'hey!']] 0 ' 22:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ok i will send you the items (talk)thire13 STORE 21:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) i clicked your purple flower 41 times[[User:bren941|'bren941]][[User talk:bren941|'hey!']] '0 ' 22:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Nebs May I order 5 nebs. 13:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) please click 's pet robot module times and befriend him-- 10:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but I need to finish Benjamin's order at The Help Store first. Then I'll click. 13:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. Please send the items. 13:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC) sent the items-- 20:32, August 27, 2010 (UTC) order Could I have up to 20 clicks on my stunt rank 2? please stop if you loose and i will pay you afterwards for how many clicks you spent. 13:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :No it cost a click type 2 to play that module-- 15:46, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ok. 13:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :If you send me 20 solar power cells I can do it, or just # of spc / # of clicks -- 17:13, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :sure, i took it down and put stunt rank 3. i'll friend you. 13:54, August 26, 2010 (UTC) madhavandawg Hello could i please have *5 nebular crystals *50 worn tuning forks *40 fairy dusts *2 circuit boards *10 hypnotic frequency machines *5 friendship bracelets Thanks my mln username is Madhavandawg please tell me where and how many clicks do i have to click Rubies and Sapphires please! Hello! My MLN username is redboots3 and I would like to order 3 Rough Rubies and 3 Rough Sapphires please! THANKS! Please click 90 times on the pet golem on 's page and Accept my Friend Request. Tell me when You've clicked so I can send the items. 02:46, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I have clicked on your Pet Golem Module 90 times! May I have my items now? I'm redboots3. I have sent the Rubys and should have the saphs soon. In the meantime I've sent you some strawberries for you to eat while you're waiting. :) 02:50, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Saphs sent. Enjoy. 04:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU! I need items please! My username is pppippippi. Can I order 3 Rough Rubies, 3 Rough Sapphires, and 40 Fairy Dust please! What module should I click? Thank you. Jedimaster21 80 more nails. please befriened and click 's pet bug module 26 times-- 10:37, August 24, 2010 I already gave the clicks! Can I have the items now? Anonymous :1 Ancient Spear :1 Iconox's Favor :1 Desert Spring Location :1 Glatorian Contract :6 Engines :10 Solar Power Cells :6 Nitro :6 Spoilers :6 Shocks :6 Carburetor :6 Muffler 14:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I can do the car parts and the Desert Spring Location, That is 17 clicks please click the per golem on 's page and befriend me . Tell me when you've clicked so I can send the items 02:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I clicked the Pet Golem like you said. My MLN username is ez78. Thank You Items sent. Sorry, I think I sent one with the sad face that was unintentional. 02:41, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Staff the following items are still needed by this customer. :1 Ancient Spear :1 Iconox's Favor :1 Glatorian Contract I'll can take the Iconox Favor and the Clatorian Contract.please click 4 times on a module on and befriend him.-- 11:35, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I did that. Thank you very much. Ez78 sent-- 20:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) anonymous 50 red flowers 1 click on my millstone hurling module MLN username is TheBrickmaster2010 ok i can help you with that. that will be 18 clicks on my prehistoric fern module (talk)thire13 STORE 23:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC) i saw you clicked (i think) i clicked and i won thanks for business thanks (talk)thire13 STORE 21:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ToaCodyNuva Now that you are finally open, I'd like to exchange 4 Rough Diamonds for 4 Rough Rubies. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 23:02, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Please send me the gems and I will send back the others, alternately set up a trade mod and I will click it. 02:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Trade module stet up. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 14:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I should have the rubies for this in 1-2 days sorry for the delay. 02:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) No problem. You'll get them when you get them. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 20:00, August 26, 2010 (UTC) It's Done. Thanks for using the Official Store 22:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thunderphonix i want a giant Thunderphonix (talk) 23:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) what is the mln username? 22:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Jedimaster21 15 nails. That's 5 clicks anything on my page and send me a Friend Request, I am on MLN. 08:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous 30 thornax what is the mln username? 22:00, August 25, 2010 (UTC) order 100 tuning fork for clonefred ::Why do you need them?-- 17:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) benjamin6891 1 rough diomond 1 rough sapphire 4 dino fangs 12:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC). anonymous Hi! My MLN usernme is fsgv! I would like to order a Rough Ruby please! What module should I click on?THANKS! ::Please click 's Elemental Earth Gallery Module 2 times, Elemental Water Sticker Module 2 times, and his soundtrack for the rest of the clicks. Ask ::him to be your friend-- 17:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I have clicked! -- 23:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Gems please! My MLN usename is fsgv! May I order 3 Rough Sapphires and 3 Rough Rubies please! What module should I click? THANK YOU! Anonymous I'd like 30 worker bees, 25 Better Bees, 15 Best Bees, and 100 apples. My mln username is . If you cannot do it all, please do as much as you can. Thank you! 23:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) That'll be 80 clicks. Please click the Dino Bone mod on 's page And accept my Friend Request (Fluffy94) post here when you've clicked. 09:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) The sticker module or the gallery module? 23:28, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Split it between both, Sorry that I didn't specify which one originally, take five clicks off for the trouble. :) 07:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 00:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) You still need to accept my Friend Request. 04:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I accepted it. 04:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous Can I trade 1 house of gauntlets victory banner for 1 knight? -tradeylouish 08:35, August 26, 2010 (UTC) benjamin6891 can i have the rank 5 starter pack, please? your store is the best. 11:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC). I just need a few more gems! Hello! My username is redboots3! I am only 6 gems from completing Rank 4! May I order 3 Rough Rubies and 3 Rough Sapphires please? What module should I click on? THANK YOU! anonymous I want 5 tires. my mln username is legoman_756 01:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) rank 4 I'm almost a rank 4 so could I have the 4 starter pack and p.o.s. please? 14:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Order(again) May I order 5 nebs again. 21:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) luisito45 3 dino horns and 20 dino scales Luisito45 (talk) 17:17, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Anoymous I would like to order 7 of the 3 for 1 click red flowers, 10 potted plants, and 11 of the 2 for 1 click worker bees, and two orders of the 30 for one click Thornax. Please fill my order 22:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) MLN Username: BrickWheels Anonymous I want 10 tires.Please!!!!!!! My MLN username is sir3600 My MLN page click here 02:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I need gems 7982jon mln club member would like to have 10 dimonds rubys and sapphires for 52 clicks. I need gems 7982jon mln club member would like to have 10 dimonds rubys and sapphires for 52 clicks.